1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which can perform user interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the smart interactive function has been expanded in recent years, display apparatuses capable of performing user interaction have come into the markets. Such display apparatuses are essentially equipped with a photographing unit to sense a user's motion or a voice sensing unit to sense a user's voice, and the operation of the display apparatus is controlled according to the sensed user's motion or voice.
It is common that the related-art display apparatus has the photographing unit or the voice sensing unit fixed on an upper end of the display apparatus to perform user interaction. In this case, the upper end of the display apparatus protrudes out due to the presence of the photographing unit or voice sensing unit and thus the display apparatus does not show good appearance. Also, the user may feel like he/she is always under observation since the photographing unit or the voice sensing unit is exposed to view.
In order to address these shortcomings, the photographing unit or the voice sensing unit may be mounted in the display apparatus to be slidable up and down. Therefore, the photographing unit or the voice sensing unit is exposed only when they are in use and accommodated in the display apparatus when they are not in use.
In the case of the photographing unit, the photographing unit upwardly protrudes out from the display apparatus when it photographs, and downwardly slides, is accommodated in the display apparatus, and is not exposed to view when it does not photograph.
The photographing unit, which is vertically slidable as described above, should be moved up from the upper end of the display apparatus by more than a predetermined height to guarantee a sufficient angle of view when it photographs. However, as the height of the photographing unit increases, the appearance of the display apparatus becomes unattractive.